Indifference
by Heartlove
Summary: He was hers, but she didn’t want him, but he wanted her.She was his, but she didn’t want him to know, but she wanted him.Rei and Chad share emotions, though neither of them know. Let's just call it indifference. Short Story, poetry format, oneshot...


**A/n: In this story, I wanted it to appear that even though Rei seems to be the stronger of the two, it's really Chad who's stronger, only in a different way than we all think. When people think of the "Strong of the two", they never take into consideration the small emotions that we never describe to each other.**

**Lyrics used from: **Just The Girl by The Click Five

**Characters from: **Sailor Moon

**Writer: **Heartlove

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from Sailor Moon. I do, however, own the story I wrote.

Indifference

_A feeling that's unique_

Chad walked the streets that night, thoughts still running through his head.

He was captivated.

And his heart ached for her.

"_She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing  
She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion"_

"Go away Chad!" her voice echoed in his head.

He loved her voice.

It was like an angel.

A devil.

He wanted to hear her voice again.

"_She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after "_

Chad kicked a stone with his foot.

He sighed.

Images of her ran through his head.

"Don't come back!"

She had slammed the door in his face.

A smile slowly formed on his face.

* * *

Rei walked around her room that night, thoughts still running through her head.

She was captivated.

And her heart ached for him.

"_She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing  
She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion"_

"Go away Chad!" her voice haunted her.

She hated her voice.

It was like a devil.

The fallen angel.

She wanted to hear his voice.

"_She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after "_

Rei kicked her clothes on the floor with her foot.

She sighed.

Images of him ran through her head.

"Don't come back!"

She had slammed the door in his face.

A tear slowly rolled on her face.

* * *

Chad could hear the owls.

They were in love.

He was in love.

He was like an owl.

Always turning his head, looking out for her.

"_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet"_

She was like chocolate.

Sweet and bitter.

Rain started to lightly tap on his shoulder.

He thought he was crying.

But he wasn't.

He was just swooned.

"_And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else"_

He was hers.

But she didn't want him.

But he wanted her.

* * *

Rei could hear the owls.

They were in love.

She was in love.

She was like an owl.

Always turning her head, looking away.

"_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet"_

She was like chocolate.

Bitter and unhealthy.

Rain started to lightly tap on her window.

She thought she was crying.

And she was.

She was swooned.

"_And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else"_

She was his.

But she didn't want him to know.

But she wanted him.

* * *

Chad couldn't figure her out.

She was a puzzle.

One he wanted to understand.

"_She's a mystery  
She's too much for me"_

He was ready to take her.

But he wasn't.

He thought he was.

He wanted to be.

But no one could take her.

And that's why he loved her.

He could keep trying.

And no one else could.

"_But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for"_

Her eyes warned him.

Her eyes dared him.

She was exactly what he needed.

* * *

Rei couldn't figure herself out.

She was a puzzle.

One she wanted to understand.

"_She's a mystery  
She's too much for me"_

She was ready for him to take her.

But he wasn't.

She thought he was.

She wanted him to be.

But no one could take her.

And that's why she loved him.

He could keep trying.

And no one else could.

"_But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for"_

Her eyes warned him.

Her eyes dared him.

He was exactly what she needed.

* * *

There was no sound around him.

It was just him and his thoughts.

Her attitude.

Her way of life.

Her secret.

The power she had over him.

"_She can't keep a secret for more than an hour  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power_ "

He was ignored.

And he'd fall in love again.

The weakness he had for her.

The love he kept contained.

The whispers he tell himself.

"_And the more she ignores me, the more I adore her  
What can I do - I'd do anything for her"_

Each time their eyes met, he'd freeze.

She'd hold him there as long as possible.

Like a game.

The game of life.

The game of love.

* * *

There was no sound around her.

It was just her and her thoughts.

Her attitude.

Her way of life.

Her secret.

The power she had over him.

"_She can't keep a secret for more than an hour  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power_ "

She'd ignore him.

And she'd fall in love again.

The weakness she had for him.

The love she kept contained.

The whispers she tell herself.

"_And the more she ignores me, the more I adore her  
What can I do - I'd do anything for her"_

Each time their eyes met, she'd freeze.

She'd hold him there as long as possible.

Like a game.

The game of life.

The game of love.

* * *

Chad would sit in his chair in class, thinking about her.

He'd twirl his pencil around his fingers in thought.

And he'd poke her.

And she'd react.

He would get lost in her scolding.

"_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet"_

She would give up.

And he would think about her even more.

She'd move and he'd follow.

She'd breath and he'd die.

"_And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else"_

His mind was set on her, like the clouds were set in the sky.

The soft blue sky.

Her cold, cruel eyes.

The white, beautiful clouds.

Her painful, beautiful attitude.

* * *

Rei would sit in her chair in class, thinking about him.

She'd twirl her hair around her fingers in thought.

And he'd poke her.

And she'd react.

She would get lost in her scolding.

"_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet"_

And she would give up.

And she would think about him even more.

She'd move and he'd follow.

She'd breath and he'd die.

"_And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else"_

Her mind was set on him, like the clouds were set in the sky.

The soft blue sky.

Her cold, cruel eyes.

The white, beautiful clouds.

His perfect, beautiful face.

* * *

One by one, she'd crush another heart.

But she couldn't crush his.

And he was glad.

The others were confused.

And he was in love.

"_She's a mystery  
She's too much for me"_

At the movies, she'd go in first.

He'd pay for her ticket.

He's buy the world for her.

But she wouldn't take it.

_"But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for"_

And he'd be back at the start.

And he could re-do what he did wrong.

And have one more try.

* * *

One by one, she'd crush another heart.

But she couldn't crush his.

And she was glad.

The others were confused.

And she was in love.

"_She's a mystery  
She's too much for me"_

At the movies, she'd go in first.

He'd pay for her ticket.

He's buy the world for her.

But she wouldn't take it.

_"But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for"_

And she'd be back at the start.

And she would have to hurt him again.

And have one more painful night.

* * *

He arrived at her doorstep.

The rain had poured harder.

And he was drenched.

In rain and hope.

The clouds were dark.

"_And when she sees it me  
On her caller ID"_

They weren't their usually white, beautiful selves.

And the world began to slow down.

And he breathed in.

He savoured the moment on her doorstep.

He couldn't help falling for her.

Some things were meant to be.

He had to find out if this was.

_"She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone"_

"Take my hand." He had told her.

She turned away.

And he wanted her even more.

And now he had one more try.

_"But I can't give up yet  
Cause every word she's every said_

_Is still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head"_

One more try at the puzzle.

One more try at winning her heart.

One more try to fix his.

* * *

She ended up at her bedroom doorway.

The rain had poured harder.

And she was dry.

From rain and hope.

The clouds were dark.

"_And when she sees it me  
On her caller ID"_

They weren't their usually white, beautiful selves.

And the world began to slow down.

And she breathed in.

She despised the moment in her doorway, standing uselessly.

She couldn't help falling for him.

Some things were meant to be.

She wanted to find out if this was.

_"She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone"_

"Take my hand." He had told her.

She had turned away.

And she wanted him even more.

And now she had no more tries.

_"But I can't give up yet  
Cause every word she's every said_

_Is still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head"_

No more tries at the puzzle.

No more tries at giving her heart.

No more tries to fix it.

* * *

He knocked on her door, the sound echoing.

He heard footsteps.

The door slowly creaked open, as he leaned forward to peer in.

She emerged, and he sighed.

He smiled at her, and she didn't show any emotion.

They stood there, in each other's presence.

_"She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing"_

Slowly, she bowed her head in shame.

He came forward and embraced her.

She didn't push away.

She made his day.

"_Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined_"

Today was different from the rest.

She had known what to do.

What to do make his day.

His year.

His life.

Their lives.

* * *

He knocked on her door, the sound echoing.

She could almost hear her breathing.

The door slowly creaked open, as she leaned forward to peer out.

She emerged, and sighed.

He smiled at her, and she didn't show any emotion.

They stood there, in each other's presence.

_"She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing"_

Slowly, she bowed her head in shame.

He came forward and embraced her.

She didn't push away.

He made her day.

"_Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined_"

Today was different from the rest.

She didn't know what to do.

But he had made her day.

Her year.

Her life.

Their lives.

* * *

Chad let her go, and a breeze passed between them.

He wanted to close that space.

He wanted to hold her.

She was perfect.

_"Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet_"

But he didn't hug her again.

He smiled instead.

Thoughts about her were gone.

She was in front of him, and there was no need for thoughts.

No words were spoken.

"I must look like fool." He thought.

"_And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else"_

But she's his now.

So it doesn't matter to him.

He stood there, and she closed the door on him.

He adored her, and she shunned him.

But something happened.

Something finally happened.

* * *

Rei was let go, and a breeze passed between them.

She wanted to close that space.

She wanted him to hold her.

He was perfect.

_"Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet_"

But he didn't hug her again.

He smiled instead.

Thoughts about him were now gone.

He was in front of her, and there was no need for thoughts.

No words were spoken.

"I must look like fool." She thought.

"_And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else"_

But she's his now.

So it doesn't matter to her.

He stood there, and she closed the door on him.

He adored her, and she shunned him.

But something happened.

Something finally happened.

* * *

It was morning, and he sat on his bed.

And she sat on hers.

She had closed the door on him one more time.

And he was taken.

And she free.

Taken by her heart.

Free from her heart.

"_She's a mystery  
She's too much for me"_

And the two got up and looked out their windows.

And he thought about her, looking at him.

And she thought about him, looking at her.

He sighed, and whispered her name.

She sighed, and whispered his name.

He put on his shirt, and she did her hair.

And he walked out to her place.

And she left her place.

_"But I keep coming back for more"_

He arrived halfway, and met her there.

She stared at him, emotionless.

He winked and smiled.

And their eyes met.

Her eyes were cold and cruel.

And she hated them.

And he loved her stare.

_"She's just the girl I'm looking for"_

She was frozen in spot.

And he couldn't move.

He was captivated.

And she couldn't escape.

Three words passed through his mind.

And she wanted to speak three little words.

Words he had never told her before.

Words she had wanted to say before.

And he told them to her.

And she didn't smile.

He placed his hand on her shoulder.

And she stood still.

She had closed the door on him one more time.

And for the first time, he opened it himself.


End file.
